The present invention relates to a call management system and its speech recognition control method, and more particularly, to a call management system and its speech recognition control method preferably applicable to speech recognition of recorded content of a call between a customer and an operator in a call center, with suppressed hardware resource consumption, to improve the customer's satisfaction by providing customer services utilizing the result of speech recognition.
In a call center, real-time speech-to-text conversion from call contents and call monitoring are performed for the purpose of improvement in service quality. A speech recognition engine for speech recognition performs speech-to text conversion every time an audio file is generated or updated in a real-time manner. A supervisor of the center checks the text through a monitor. When a call seems to have a problem, the supervisor may change an operator in charge of the call to a more skilled operator, or supply helpful information to the current operator.
Regarding the speech recognition technique in the call center, e.g., a call data management system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-177411 is known. A speech recognition server of the call data management system in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-177411 acquires call start timing from audio data, and starts speech recognition immediately after the call start timing.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-177411, the speech recognition server of the call data management system performs real-time speech recognition on a call by acquiring call start timing from audio data as described above.
However, optimization of speech recognition hardware resource is not taken into consideration. In general, the speech recognition engine as a speech recognition core module consumes the hardware resources (CPU (Central Processing Unit), a main memory and the like) by a large amount. To operate a large number of speech recognition engines, a large number of machines are required.
In contrast, there are various types of call contents, from a simple inquiry to be comparatively easily handled to a customer's complaint to be carefully handled. Accordingly, it is not necessary to monitor all the calls handled by the operators. It is desirable to invest the hardware resources, software resources and human resources in a call truly requiring monitoring.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problems, and has an object to provide a call management system and its speech recognition control method capable of, upon speech recognition of recorded call content, suppressing consumption of hardware resources while efficiently operating the call management system.